Currently in the field of camera-enabled optics (e.g., binoculars, telescopes, spotting scopes, firearm scopes, etc.), typical camera-enabled optical devices are limited by characteristics of each particular system (e.g., optical characteristics of the underlying optical system, limitations associated with the integrated camera, etc.) and may be limited in overall performance and/or not satisfy user requirements. Some camera-enabled optical device models are inexpensive and provide low-quality results both optically and as a camera, while others are expensive, but the high-quality camera is then limited to uses with the associated optical system and desired overall results may still not be achieved.
Data from a camera in a camera-enabled optical device is typically recorded to a built-in/internal memory without the ability to automatically backup or transfer the data (e.g., to a mobile or other device for additional viewing, processing, etc.). This makes working with recorded data inefficient. When wishing to record what is visible through an optical device, eyepiece attachments coupled to the optical device can be beneficial but can interfere with normal usability of the optical device unless the eyepiece attachment is removed.